This invention relates to game devices, and more particularly to a new and improved game of the type wherein the components of the game are used to facilitate one of the players in attempting to communicate a message to at least one of the other players of the game by non-verbal signals.
Guessing games in which one player tries to convey a word or message to other players by dramatic action or sign language have been well received by the public. One particular game of this type is the game of charades wherein two teams compete against a clock whereby one of the players of each team tries to convey a message to the remainder of the players on his team. However, when playing a game of charades, it is necessary to have a minimum of two players on each team and is even more desirable to have several players on each team to provide a faster and more competitive game. The game apparatus of the present invention permits the playing of a charade-type game with a small number of people, for example, between three and six persons. The game apparatus permits a game to be played by fewer players by directing and alternating partners with one another during the play of the game in using the game apparatus.
The game apparatus includes a stationary base having an upstanding cylindrical wall portion thereabout which is interrupted at one point to provide a vertical aperture therethrough. A rotatable drum is mounted interiorly on the base so that a cylindrical wall portion of the drum is adjacent the wall of the base to permit viewing of a portion of the drum wall through the aperture. A plurality of pockets are provided about the periphery of the drum wall for inserting and supporting cards from a deck thereof to permit sequential viewing of indicia on the cards by one of the players of the game through the aperture as the drum rotates. Drive means is mounted on the base to rotate the drum so that the cards carrying indicia slowly pass the aperture so that each card may be viewed by one of the players for a predetermined period of time during which that player attempts to convey a message by non-verbal signals in an attempt to have another player identify the indicia on the particular card. After one complete revolution of the drum, the rotation is stopped signifying the end of that round of the game.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.